User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Ben 10: Milky Way Race Plans
Ben 10: Milky Way Race is dead in case it wasn't apparent by now, so I figured I might as well throw out the plans I had for it. A lot of this is just copy-pasted from my private wiki, so excuse the odd formatting. ---- Plot The mystery behind the race is that it was set up by Ehi, controlling Ben's body intermittently and using the Omnitrix to assassinate and replace various authority figures in the Plumbers, preventing them from interfering in the race. His goal was to lure the race's contestants (some of the most influential beings on the universe's timeline) and viewers within range of Temporus (which he brought back as a temporal phantom using Clockwork), using their temporal energy to fully restore the planet, erasing everyone else present in the process. If he did this, he could use the planet to create an army of Chronosapiens under his command, turning himself into essentially the ruler of time itself. His plan almost succeeded on account of nobody suspecting this being his true end goal, but he was found out by Vilgax at the last second, with Ben and Vilgax fighting together to put an end to him before he could fully execute his plan. Characters Ben Ben's increasing OV idiocy reaches its climax when he accidentally ends up blowing up half a city and almost killing Rook. After this event, he starts wisening up. He occasionally relapses into his immature personality, primarily while fighting villains, but his eyes and the Omnitrix flash purple when it happens. A few episodes into the series, this personality splits off from Ben while he's in the middle of using Echo Echo and turns into an entirely separate person who refers to himself as Ehi. Ehi Ehi is a split personality created by the dormant Eon DNA sample. Not quite Ben but not quite Eon, Ehi is a unique being with a personality and goals of his very own. Ehi has a child-like sadism and ego, exemplifying the worst parts of Ben's personality given form. As it turns out, he's been taking over Ben's body at various intervals and set up the entire Milky Way Race without Ben's knowledge. He inherently has limited time powers, which allow him to peer through time. This is how he was able to discover the erasure of Temporus and use Clockwork to restore it. His go-to alien is Bomb 2 Hell, with his version of the alien being larger and more intimidating in appearance than usual. Albedo Albedo starts out the series as hostile towards Ben as ever, and attacks him after obtaining the Zombedo transformation in the Anur System, albeit without success. A few episodes in, his own ship is destroyed, and circumstances force him to travel with Ben's team for the time being, which neither party is particularly thrilled about. He gradually settles down towards them and vice-versa during the series, and begrudgingly fights alongside Ben in major conflicts. When Charmcaster joins the team, the two immediately butt heads, but eventually gain a begrudging respect for each other, with them eventually collaborating on creating the Charm Brace. After Azmuth is killed by Malware, Albedo is given a message left for him by his former mentor, who explains exactly why he believed Albedo wasn't fit for the Omnitrix. Azmuth states that Albedo reminded him too much of himself when he was more self-serving and short-sighted, specifically citing creating the Ascalon. He chides Albedo for his constant need to prove himself as being better than him, noting that in terms of overall misery they've brought into the universe, Albedo was already far better than him. This whole thing smacks Albedo upside the head with reality, and he starts trying to change for the better (at least to some extent). Charmcaster While stuck in a particular situation where powerful magic is needed and Gwen isn't able to fix it by herself, Gwen decides to release Charmcaster from her talisman. Charmcaster helps resolve the issue, but while she is more stable than she was by the end of OV, she's still kind of all over the place, leaving her position dubious. While most of Ben's team treats her with caution, Albedo just straight-up does not care and continues acting like Albedo, resulting in the two not getting along very well at all. Charmcaster goes through a character arc where she gradually gains back her sanity and remembers her purpose of bringing hope to Ledgerdomain, gaining a new form of powerful magic that replaces her rock constructs with diamond (which is entirely a pun on the Hope Diamond and I'm not apologizing). Ken Ken, sent from the future by Paradox to help Ben in the race, generally tries to get along with Ben's team, but has some deep-rooted issues with his father (OS/OV Ben 10k) that he projects onto MWR Ben. He feels that his father still doesn't respect him even after all his time as both an Omnitrix user and Chrono Spanner, and finds himself irrationally irritated by MWR Ben's contrasting attitude towards him. This eventually culminates in him blowing up at MWR Ben and revealing his identity in the process, an argument that doesn't go particularly well on his part. The two eventually talk it out, with Ben telling him that even if his future self doesn't respect Ken, he doesn't think that way, and considers Ken just as capable as he is, both on his own and as part of the team. Ken comes to terms with his feelings and resolves to talk to his father about it once everything is over. Vilgax Vilgax appears throughout the series here and there, but does not actively seek to fight Ben until the end of the series. At some point, Ben questions his motives, leading Vilgax to deliver the line "You're a good man, Ben Tennyson. I despise good men.". He elaborates on his own history, explaining that he was the son of the previous ruler of Vilgaxia, who he also described as being a "good man", ultimately to a fault. Vilgax's father allowed a traitor to his empire to live, resulting in the traitor having the opportunity to amass an army and lead a rebellion, killing the emperor. Vilgax, not nearly as soft as his father, raised his own army and killed the traitor himself, proceeding to establish himself as a symbol of unwavering power for his people that would crush any resistance with an iron fist. He initially sought the Omnitrix as an extra means to this end, but after being beaten down by Ben so many times, made it a personal mission on his part to get revenge and restore his place as a feared leader. After being trapped in the petrified Malware armor for so long, conscious but unable to move, he had nothing to do but reflect on his purpose, and decided to defeat Ben once and for all at the end of the race in a dignified confrontation to restore his reputation for his people. He helps Ben defeat Ehi and save the universe before they fight, but has zero hesitation while fighting Ben himself. Ben defeats and seemingly kills him after a long and grueling battle, and Vilgax actually dies with dignity for once. Ben promises to look out for his people, and pays respects to him as a rival. Malware Malware is freed from his existence as petrified armor by Ehi, who engineers him into a new type of Galvanic Mechamorph that can merge with organic lifeforms instead of technology. Malware uses his new body to take over Ken Tennyson, using his powers to find and kill Azmuth before being kicked out and killed for good by Ben and Albedo. Devices Omnitrix The OV Omnitrix is destroyed in the first scene when Atomix breaks apart and goes into full meltdown. RIP in pieces. Legacy Omnitrix New Omnitrix Azmuth gives to Ben to replace the OV trix. The same trix Ben 10,000 is seen with in the original series. It has an advanced version of the OS Omnitrix's AI because Azmuth can no longer trust Ben alone with the damn thing. It "speaks" with Ben via beeping noises that only he seems to be able to understand. It contains all of his aliens from OV save for Alien X, along with aliens Ben has but never used in-show, such as Rocks and Ventrilosquid. Ehi's Omnitrix It's just the Legacy Omnitrix but pink. Also Ehi knows how to unlock the Master Control and get fanon aliens. RIP. UtiliTrix The Utility Omnitrix (Utilitrix for short) is Ken's Omnitrix, named for its ability to generate custom equipment for each alien. The inner workings of this Omnitrix are similar to the StarTrix, both being produced at about the same point in time with the same transformation system developed by the same scientist. It stores 10 DNA Cards at once, with the ones he has in-series being: *Atomix (Replacement for Stinkfly) *XLR8 *Echo Echo (Replacement for Ditto) *Snakepit *Spitter *Buzzshock *Swampfire (Replacement for Wildvine) *Shellhead *Sandbox *Grey Matter Finalized DNA Cards The DNA Cards powering Ken's UtiliTrix are the same models used in the StarTrix from Star Spirit, since the two devices were created around the same time with similar technology. DNA Injector A very primitive transformation device created in secret by Albedo since he has no access to the rare materials needed to create an actual Omnitrix. The DNA Injector is a small device that straps to the underside of Albedo's wrist, with the center positioned directly above a large vein. Albedo uses it by plugging a vial of Matrix Stabilization Fluid (which Ben refers to as "transformation juice", much to Albedo's chagrin) into the faceplate, then pushing down on the vial. This plunges a large needle into Albedo's veins, transferring the MSF directly into his bloodstream. Albedo will then rapidly transform into whatever alien he wishes to access in his DNA; however, the transformation only lasts about ten minutes before the effects wear off. The injector also allows him to scan new DNA samples to infuse into his body, which is how he obtains Zombedo. Aliens Zombedo Albedo's Ormerowon transformation, gained during the episodes taking place in the Anur System. After obtaining this form, Albedo uses it as his go-to, due to its potential for destruction and virtual immortality. Ben later scans this alien in order to go head-to-head with Albedo, naming the form Zomben. Genet-X Genet-X (name subject to change) is Ben's ultimate transformation. An artificial alien created by Albedo using advanced genetic engineering, Genet-X has the ability to interface with and draw power from the Omnitrix itself. This allows him to use any combination of any alien's powers (save for those Ben hasn't unlocked, of course), albeit without being able to use them at their full potential. He can also summon other transformations to act as his personal army, though since each transformation gets its own personality, this can end up backfiring. Repeated use of this transformation has the unfortunate side effect of gradually corrupting Ben's human form, dulling his senses and decreasing his sense of humanity. Further use beyond this point will result in physical damage and ultimately death. Forms Genet-X is capable of combining any number and type of alien powers that will fit onto his body, but certain combinations have their own unique names and abilities. *'Classic Beats' **A form combining Ben's original ten aliens. *'Extra Extra' **A form combining Ben's extra OS aliens. *'Alien Force' **The fuck do you think what do you want from me *'Fame Fortune' **A form composed of Ben's UA aliens. *'Oddball Brigade' **A form composed of Ben's OV aliens. *'Full Joker' **A form composed of Ben's "joke" aliens. *'Electric Slampede' **A form composed of Ben's electric aliens. *'Firing Squad' **A form composed of Ben's fire aliens. *'Water Pressure' **A form composed of Ben's water and ice aliens. *'Fullmetal Fury' **A form composed of Ben's metallic or armored aliens. *'Brute Course' **A form composed of Ben's strength aliens. *'Mind Over Manners' **A form composed of Ben's intelligence/engineering aliens. *'Brains by Brawn' **A form combining Ben's intelligence and strength aliens. *'Monster Mash' **A form combining Ben's Anur aliens. *'Speed Force' **A form combining Ben's speed aliens. *'Overkill' **A form combining Ben's most overpowered aliens. Alien Customizations Utility Equips Ken's UtiliTrix equips each alien with its own unique equipment to complement their respective power sets. *Atomix: Atomic Vent - A gun that channels Atomix's abilities into controlled weaponized blasts. Ken explicitly notes how dangerous it is to use Atomix's powers offensively without an Atomic Vent and is flabbergasted at Ben's brute-force use of the transformation. *XLR8: Tactical Grips - Special covers for XLR8's foot orbs that allow him to run without issue on slippery surfaces such as ice or mud. *Echo Echo: Bass Booster - A module that plugs into Echo Echo's suit and converts his high-pitched screams into low-pitched bass noises, making them less ear-piercing but more capable of blowing things apart from a longer distance. *Snakepit: *Spitter: Mozzle - A nozzle that fits over Spitter's mouth like a muzzle. It has 8 settings similar to your average garden hose nozzle that change the shape and pressure of Spitter's spit. *Buzzshock: Battery Ram - A small jackhammer-like device with a sharp tip that attaches to Buzzshock's arm and runs off the electricity he produces. It's primarily designed to allow him to punch a hole through electricity-resistant barriers such as glass or rubber. *Swampfire: *Shellhead: *Sandbox: *Grey Matter: Charmed Forms Charmed forms are created when Albedo uses an artifact called the Charm Brace, which slots onto the DNA Injector symbol wherever it may be on Albedo's alien form at the time. These upgrades are similar to Omni-Enhancements and Charmcaster's rock armor from OV, creating custom diamond armor for Albedo's aliens that give them enhanced abilities. *Charmed Zombedo: Zombedo gains a new helmet, breastplate, and arm enhancements made from diamond. The arm enhancements end in giant jaw-like clamps that extend past his hands. These clamps essentially function like extra jaws, allowing Zombedo to infect anyone they "bite". In addition, Zombedo is now capable of directly ordering around the infected and removing the infection from his minions himself, making him a serious tactical force to be reckoned with. Placement in Earth-83 The majority of Milky Way Race takes place in the same timeline as the Not Applicable movie and the Re:Vise series. Ken comes from OV's future, which splits off from MWR's at some point. Category:Blog posts